Sora, the Fighter
by BloodBendingDancer
Summary: Sora is just an ordinary girl, sort of. She prefers solitude, she's an orphan, oh and did I mention she has a pet wolf and excels in fighting? Sora is taken into the care of Gakuen Alice with her wolf,Midnight, and bumps into some people from her past. OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing two fanfics now, forgive me if I don't update often enough.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

'It's 5:00am, everyone is still asleep. Might as well get an early start…' I thought as I dragged myself from my bed. I got dressed, I was wearing my black t-shirt, my boot-cut jeans, and I put on my army boots which I always wear. I walked past the mirror in my bedroom, and saw something. I gazed into my reflection, and noticed that the fringe of my hair had turned blonde. I stood still, with my mouth ajar. I felt like screaming, but noticed my eyes changing colour. My eyes were originally a deep red, but now they were turning blue.  
I calmed myself, pretended that it was a figment of my imagination, and walked out of the room. I must be insane. I locked my door after me. I saw the cluttered hallway and hopped over the mounds of crap, and then I sneaked out of the orphanage which I was abandoned to 11 years ago.

I ran through the field behind the orphanage towards the old farm, it may be abandoned, but there are still small secrets.  
I ran towards the old barn and entered after knocking once and then whistling. It's my only way of entrance, without any trouble that is. I ran inside to be welcomed by a black wolf, who is quite well behaved. Sometimes. She jumped up at me; I fell backwards and landed in a pile of hay. "Midnight!" I laughed.

I remember when I found her, she was just a pup and was soaked because of the rain, I was too but I still picked her up and took her with me to find shelter from the rain. That's when I found this place, the old abandoned farm. I didn't know where she came from, but I felt a connection with her, she was unwanted like me. We were the two outcasts, who differ from the world. She was a young wolf in a small village, and I was just unwanted.  
I'm glad we found each other.

I got to work, ever since I found Midnight I have been using this place for training. The orphanage gives some money to the children that do the chores. I'm the only one that actually does them, the other kids are either too childish or stubborn to do them, and I've been saving up to get some more equipment. But, every week I have to spend some money on Midnight's food. I started punching at a punching bag I bought a couple weeks back, I'm not exactly leading a happy life but every part outside the orphanage is good. Midnight starts scratching at the door, I assume she wants to go out for a run, so I open it and run alongside her.  
Once when I was younger I met some boys back here with Midnight.

~Flashback time~

I heard a couple of boys yelling and some intense growling. Midnight. I jumped up from wear I was lying in the grass, I hadn't noticed Midnight run off, I ran towards the yelling and a lot of growling. "Hey, get this crazy mutt off me!" I heard from one of the boys. "Midnight!" I screamed when they were in view, I saw a raven haired boy struggling to get Midnight off of him and a blonde boy who was trying to pull Midnight off of the other. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. My laughter was stopped by the sight of a dog catcher van driving up the dirt road that goes through the field. The blonde boy seemed to notice the van as well and was about to call for it. He would've succeeded too, that is if my feet hadn't started running towards them before I could evaluate the situation. I tackled the blonde boy to the ground and started wrestling with him, telling him not to ever call upon the dog catchers again, but he caught my wrists and flipped me so that he was on top of me. Only then did he actually see my face (it was covered by my fringe while I was in control) and I saw a faint pinkness on his cheeks. He got off of me and offered his hand to help me up, I swept aside his offer and got up myself. "Midnight." I whispered, she stopped struggling with the other boy and sat by my side nuzzling my hand.  
"Hey!" someone shouted, I turned to see the dog catcher running towards us "Damn it!" I shouted "Midnight! Off with ya!" I demanded her to run, I grabbed the two boy's hands and ran. I heard them questioning me but I just shouted "No time! Explain later!"

I ran to the barn, no-one knew about it so it was a great hideout. Midnight was there already. I released the boys' wrists and sat down on the tire swing hanging from the ceiling, I saw that the boys were gasping for air, even though I did the most running. The raven haired boy spoke first "So, what's your name?" he asked I didn't answer though, instead the question backfired "Tell me yours first!" I glared, I didn't know if I could trust them. "Natsume Hyugga." he said, I then glared at the other boy, he stuttered "R-Ruka Nogi" he said, 'He must be shy' I thought. The two stared at me expectantly "Fine" I groaned "My name is… Sora" I sighed. Midnight barked, "That is Midnight, my wolf. Guys do me a favour will ya?" The boys nodded "If you see Midnight outside, check if I'm with her, if not bring her here?" Ruka and Natsume nodded and I smiled, I saw Ruka blush and it made me chuckle. Pretty soon, we all burst out laughing unsure what about, but it was funny.  
We were almost always together in that old barn. We always were happy together. Months passed but we were still happy. We even got each other bracelets, all the same colour, with the initial of our names carved into each. Like mine, it said 'S' for Sora, Ruka's said 'R', and Natsume had an 'N' on his.

Then, one day they stopped coming. I was waiting for them, for my best friends. I heard some gossip in town later that week. "Those boys Ruka and Natsume, they've gone missing." I was distraught when I heard this. I started to look for them, I got into trouble, but I was determined. My determination died down after 3 months. I still looked though, I wouldn't give up…  
~End Flashback~

I sighed, "Midnight let's get back to the barn" I said, she obeyed and we went back. I got into the barn, only to find 3 teenagers all double my size. "Shit" I said under my breath. They had seen me and not only that, they were all males.  
"Awww what a small flower." one of them said, I smirked and said sarcastically "Well Done! Your vocabulary is the equivalent of an 8 year olds!" "How old are you?" one asked, my reply "What use is that information to you?" they scowled at me. One of them grabbed my wrist, I screamed. Midnight started going nuts, she was biting at the boys, jumping at them, but it wasn't enough. One boy slapped me round the face. "Stop!" someone shouted, I lost control of myself, grabbed my old hockey stick and started swinging for the boys, I knocked two of them out. The last one, just as I swung my hockey stick, grabbed it and got it out of my grasp. He cornered me and kicking him in the shins wasn't working. I was trapped. I curled into a small ball trying to protect myself. I heard a groan, and felt something collapse at my feet. I looked up to see a blonde man amongst the fallen bodies of the teenagers. I gasped and backed up against the wall, Midnight along with me lowly growling. "Don't worry, you're safe now" he whispered, I stood up and calmed Midnight, he seemed nice. "Who are you?" I asked, his reply was long and confusing. Narumi-san. He was a teacher at Alice Academy, a school for children with special 'gifts' called Alices.. He noticed I had one of these gifts and is going to take me away. "What!" I gasped, he stared at me, after half an hour of bickering about not going I realised 'It's a new start' "I won't go without Midnight, she's all I actually have…" I whispered. "Ok, since she is so important to you, you can take her too. But, she's your responsibility." I grinned and grabbed Midnight's Food bowl and Tennis ball, and then my hand wraps and hockey stick.. "Come on Midnight" I smiled.

"So what is an Alice exactly?" I asked. "Ummmm… It's like a super power, I guess…" He mumbled.  
I was on my way to my new home and school, with Midnight by my side...

It didn't occur to me once that I should inform the orphanage.

I found myself in a car at the gates of the school, I must've fallen asleep on the journey 'cause it seemed to take no time at all. The car entered onto the school grounds, I just stared at the forest around the edge of the paths. "Has you're hair always been like that?" Narumi asked, referring to my now blonde fringe "No…" I said trying to be as calm as possible. 'So it wasn't my imagination? I wasn't crazy?' I burst out laughing, getting some strange looks from people, but laughing nonetheless. 'Okay, maybe a little bit crazy…'  
I was brought towards a huge building 'Dorms' I thought as I saw people exiting the building from afar. "Right, I'm going to take you to your dorm room. Your first day at school will start tomorrow, the uniform is in your room already, as well as a map and your class is Class B of the elementary division." I stared at him and nodded. He opened the door of the building and took me and Midnight upstairs, 2nd floor, room 21. I went in the room, it was huge. Narumi decided to leave me to look about. The walls were painted black and the carpet was red. There was a balcony outside the window, which was covered by red curtains with black roses on them. Only then did I actually notice my whole room was based on red and black. But, of course I didn't mind, after all they're my favourite colours. Midnight started chasing her tail, so I began spinning with her in big circles. I stumbled into my dresser, still dizzy I looked into the mirror atop of it. 'Yep, blue eyes and Black hair with a blonde fringe. Have to get used to that' I thought. Midnight started barking and I turned my head to see the door was opening. I ran to the door and opened it quickly, only to see a girl with brown pigtails fall on her face. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" I asked, as she got up, and then I slammed the door in her face. I wasn't going to hurt myself by making petty friendships. Not again. I preferred solitude.

I went out onto the balcony, it was dark already, I breathed in the fresh air. Midnight barked, I realised she wanted to go out for a run. I ran out of my dorm room, Midnight hot on my trail. I was at the stairs, but I tripped. Falling. Falling. THUMP.

I landed on something soft. Or rather someone. I was on top of them, head and hands on their chest with my legs between theirs. I looked up to the persons face. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. I realised who it was and froze. My eyes were wide, and we were in an awkward position, but my limbs refused to move.  
I noticed he was talking to me "What?" I asked, "Are you okay?" he repeated. My limbs started to function again, I lifted myself off of him, I smiled and nodded. We started to walk back up the stairs, Midnight must've gone back to my room after seeing I was with him. She's a good wolf. I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me and spoke first "My name's Ruka Nogi" he smiled 'He doesn't remember?' I froze and tears started to emerge from my eyes. 'Wait, of course he doesn't remember. I've changed…' I smiled away the tears after worrying him. "Sora." I replied, he hesitated for a moment, then smiled 'This'll be interesting. Lets see how long it takes for him to remember' I thought. Then, another thought hit me "What if he won't remember me at all…" I said it out loud. Shit. He questioned me. But I just kept saying the same thing "Never mind…" I ran towards my room, and he shouted after me "Hey, our rooms are next to each other!" I grinned and started laughing, unsure why, but still laughing.  
I laughed for about half an hour then Ruka hit the wall between our rooms. "Are you still laughing!?" I could vaguely hear through it. "YES!" I screamed, giggling more and more like a lunatic. Midnight barked. "Was that a dog!?" he shouted. I panicked "Ummm No!" I laughed. This kept up for about 15 more minutes. I stopped "Hey Ruka?" I whispered through the wall. "Yeah?" he replied, "What class are you in?" I asked "B, elementary division" "No way! Me too!" I shouted, getting a bit too excited. He chuckled, I grinned "That's cool" He said. Then, after a while mumbling about the classes and teachers we got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy :)**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Urggghhh stupid alarm clock!" I groaned, hitting the button of the alarm several times before it shut up. I burrowed my face into my pillow. Midnight grasped the bed sheets in her mouth and pulled. I screamed as I fell off of the bed. The alarm clock fell to the floor with me, and I stared at it. "I'm gonna be late!" I screamed. I put on the uniform as fast as I could and bolted out of the room. At the top of the stairs I collided with someone. He was about to fall, but I grasped at his hand just in time. I pulled him towards me away from the stairs. I pulled a bit too hard and tripped over my own feet, we both fell.

"Ruka!" I shouted seeing him on top of me, his hands were on either side of my head and his face was just inches from my own. He was a deep pink. "Well, this isn't anything new…" I sighed. I put my hands on his shoulders and flipped him over so I was atop of him. "Boo." I whispered. I got off of him, and grabbed his wrist. "We're gonna be late!" I screamed leaping down the stairs, dragging him behind me. 'Boy don't this remind me of old times' I grinned to myself. I got lost halfway through running "Where's our classroom?" I shouted and then Ruka started dragging me.

We stopped outside the classroom I assume is ours. "You might want to wait for the teacher before you go in. It's a lot of havoc in there…" He said "I can handle it!" I laugh gesturing to myself. I see a little rabbit poke it's head out of Ruka's backpack "Awwww, he's so cute." I whisper. I pick the rabbit up and start cuddling him. "Be careful." Ruka said "He sometimes nips"  
Ruka walked into the classroom, followed by me and his rabbit.

I wasn't very shocked at what I saw. Havoc. It was a lot like the orphanage, noisy, crowded, confusing. The same, except one minor difference. Alices. I saw a boy floating across the room. A girl mixing some weird type of formula thing. A girl with a screwdriver, fiddling with bits of machinery.  
Then I saw Natsume. I was standing there, grinning like a fool. "Na-" The name lingered on my tongue, I wasn't able to stand it. Trying to pretend you don't know two people at the same time, it's not hard to make a mistake. "Natsume!" I shouted, Ruka looked at me, rather confused. Natsume looked up from his comic "Do I know you?" He said bluntly, I crossed my arms and glared at him. The glare only he gets off of me. He blinked repeatedly, trying to realise where he'd seen that glare before.

"Hey! How dare you confront Natsume-kun!" A girl shouted, her hair a greenish colour. "Kun?" I sniggered, "You have a lot to learn, little girl." I beckoned. She laughed, it was one of those annoying laughs, the kind that makes it so people can't see you're actually scared shitless "Little girl? My it looks like the new girl is dumb" "I'll hurt you" I threatened. The room went silent, cat ears and whiskers appeared on her head. "You better watch yourself" I growled. I was about to pounce on her when Natsume grabbed me around the waist and dragged me away, kicking and screaming. "Sora! Shut up and calm down" He shouted. I instantly calmed myself and glared at him yet again. "How'd you know it was me?" I mumbled. "Only you are dumb enough to fight someone you've just met. Not to mention, Midnight escaped and ran into my room this morning." I grinned sheepishly, and giggled "oops…"

Ruka was still standing there, quite dumbfounded, then he spoke "So how long has it been then?" this made tears well in my eyes, Natsume and Ruka dragged me outside, they knew I didn't like being seen crying, but sometimes I couldn't help it. I broke down then and there, I fell to my knees, and cried. I was crying for about 5 minutes, with the two of them still at my side, Ruka knelt down next to me and whispered "It's okay Sora" I started to scream "You two are bakas! I looked for you! For months, I looked! I never ever stopped looking!" Natsume and Ruka sat next to me and each put an arm around me "You wouldn't believe how I felt when I heard you two were missing! But, you came here! Here! You must've had a choice! I did! I came to forget my past! It's been 2 years! I thought you were dead!" I screamed, and then I whispered "I thought… you were…" The two of them lifted me up, supporting me and carrying me towards the dorms, they carried me towards the stairs, up them and then into my room. They stayed there with me. "Bakas!" I cried. I flung myself at Ruka, gripping at his shirt. "Ruka, I'm going to tell Narumi that Sora isn't gonna be in class today and that we're staying with her" Natsume said, Ruka nodded and held me in his arms. "Midnight" he whispered, she came and jumped on the bed next to me, nuzzling at my leg with her nose. Only then did I stop crying. "Ruka? Why'd you two leave?" I asked, he hesitated and frowned "Natsume, wasn't given a choice and I went with him. I knew if you or I weren't there… he'd try and take his life. I'm sorry Sora." He looked really sad.

~Meanwhile with Natsume and Narumi~  
"Narumi, you should have told me Sora was coming here!" Natsume shouted, Narumi panicked "W-what are you talking about, do you know her?" Natsume looked away, he looked at the blue bracelet on his wrist "That isn't the point! You should tell me about the new students, you know how I am about trust! She almost attacked Permy!" Natsume shouted causing Narumi to stutter "S-S-Sumire-san?" Natsume sighed "So… what's her Alice then?" He asked, trying to maintain calmness. "It's the Fight Alice. She gets exceptional skills in fighting when her Alice is used. When I found her, she took out 2 boys twice her size with her hockey stick." Natsume stared in disbelief "It's just as well I got to her before the 3rd boy took her down." Narumi gestured to himself and his arms. "I don't want to guess what her ability class is" Natsume explained, he started walking out the door when Narumi shouted after him "Take care of her Natsume!" "Whatever Gay Teacher" Natsume slammed the door. Narumi was alone and all he said was "Poor girl, why that class? Why must she be so Dangerous."

~Back in Sora's room~  
I looked down at my hands and then Ruka's, and I saw his wrist. The blue bracelet. I grabbed his hand and lifted his sleeve up, just to check I wasn't making a mistake. I was correct. The bracelet was there, and all I could do is stare at it. He pulled his hand away from mine and looked at the bracelet himself. I pulled up my sleeve to show my bracelet. I smiled and started to get all giddy. "You kept it!" I grinned "Does Natsume still have his?" I asked.  
"Yes" Natsume said, standing in the doorway, lifting his sleeve. There it was, the 3rd bracelet. "So I know both me and Ruka are thinking this so, what happened to your eyes and hair?" Natsume asked. "I-I'm not sure" I said frowning and looking down to the floor. "Oh well, I think Blue suits you" Ruka blushed, referring to my eyes. "Awww I did miss your blushing!" I shouted and I jumped him, forcing him into a hug. We used to hug all the time when we were together.  
The hug made Ruka blush more, I knew it was making him uncomfortable, it was just so funny to watch. "Oi Sora stop torturing Ruka, if you don't he'll get a nose bleed!" Natsume said, I let Ruka go and he started arguing with Natsume about how he wouldn't, which made me giggle.

"Sora, do you know what your Alice is?" Ruka asked, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask that blonde teacher, what's his name?" I said staring into the wall for no particular reason. "You mean the one that looks like a girl and acts gay?" I nodded "Narumi" he said. I looked over at Natsume as he started to speak "Her Alice is the Fight Alice, basically she can use several types of fighting and can use anything as a weapon." "Then that means…" Ruka started "Yeah… Sora, you're in the Dangerous Ability class with me." Natsume said, he looked somewhat worried. "What's so bad about the Dangerous Ability class?" I asked, the boys stared at me and then to each other, Ruka sighed "They're dangerous, and until you can control your ability it's only Natsume to protect you…" and then Natsume spoke "But we have private sessions with the teacher, and he's not exactly a kind person. Kind and Nice isn't his thing." I was getting stared at by Ruka and Natsume "So, in translation, I'm in more crap than before?" I mumbled to myself, but Ruka heard me "What? What do you mean?" He asked "Nothing!" I shrieked, Natsume jumped me and pinned me onto my bed (Sounds bad I know) I stayed still but still panicked, I heard Ruka say something "Oh god, here we go again" 'What's going on? What's happening again?' I shrieked in my mind. Alarm bells went off in my head when Natsume sat on my stomach and started in a threatening voice "Tell Me!" Of course, I refused I didn't want them to know, even if the had been my best friends, my only friends. Then without warning Natsume flipped my skirt up, to reveal my knickers "Tell me!" he shouted again, I just glared at him and shouted back "No!" "Sora, if you tell us Natsume won't do it" Ruka said 'Do what?' I thought, still refusing to tell them. That's when I felt Natsume hands start to remove my knickers.  
I started to scream, I kicked and shouted and protested to what he was doing. It ended when I started crying and punched him in the jaw. Natsume fell off of the bed and hit the floor, and I flipped myself off of the opposite side of the bed, and ran out onto the balcony, then onto the drainage pipes towards the roof. I was crying the whole way, and sat there still on the roof of the dorms. It was about 5 minutes and then the boys came up to the roof and joined me.

"Sora, I'm sorry" Natsume sighed "I thought you'd tell us…" I snapped "Well I didn't! I would never tell you, even if you threatened me with death! It's just too much of a burden for you two to know!" I cried into my lap. They looked at each other "Do it Natsume!" Ruka growled at his best friend "What? No!" Natsume shouted, resulting in Ruka glaring at him, Natsume sighed and came up to me. He sat down like a cat and licked his hand and wiped his face, like a cat. I didn't do anything, it used to make me smile, but now it just made me angry. I instinctively pressure pointed him and made him collapse, then went back down the drainage pipe and into my room. I locked the window and door, then curled up on my bed, wanting no, wishing to turn invisible and to never be seen again. I continued to cry, hearing Natsume and Ruka hitting my door and shouting for me to let them in. I wouldn't though, I just kept crying on my bed. I didn't know why my instinct on the roof was to pressure point Natsume, then guilt kicked in 'Why? Why did I do that to him?' I thought 'What if I hurt him? What if he's badly hurt, but succeeding in covering it up?' I kept this up for a good couple hours, crying, letting guilt take over, I had missed Lunch and Dinner. So I hadn't eaten all day, I didn't think it as a big deal, I had skipped meals before.

I decided to apologize to Ruka and Natsume. I walked out of my room, told Midnight to stay, and headed for the stairs. Little did I know, I was about to black out. And, who was at the bottom of the stair? Yes, that's right, Ruka and Natsume.

I became weak and fell down the stairs, all the while thinking 'Curse you Gravity!' I landed on Ruka. Again. That was when I passed out.

* * *

**Please Review, and yes I know it's not very good**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooooo Sorry! I had school and Homework and Writers Block!**  
**Either way, Here is the 3rd Chapter :)**

* * *

I awoke and felt something soft by my hand, I looked down to it. Ruka was sitting in a chair with his head down on my bed, "S-Sora!" I heard somebody gasp loudly, it was Natsume, but I was still out of it. I just stared at him as if I had never met him before. "What?" he mumbled, staring at me back, causing me to grin. "You're a kitty!" I shouted, waking up Ruka, perfect timing for me to get out from underneath my blanket.  
I got up and felt something fall around my feet, Natsume stared at me as if I was insane and Ruka turned his head away, blushing. I looked down to my feet, only to see my skirt bundled up on the floor. It took me a second to establish what happened, then Natsume said "Sora, your underwear." I glared at him, then grabbed my pillow and put it infront of my now showing knickers. I forgot my skirt was a bit too loose. "You've seen it before, baka!" I growled, while going slightly red.

It took him a second to remember what had happened.

I sighed and asked Ruka to go to my wardrobe and get out a pair of trousers for me, he did so without question, leaving me and Natsume glaring into eachothers souls. It seemed that even after all these years, I found enjoyment out of glaring contests with him.

I snatched the trousers from Ruka's hand and pulled them on. I grinned, walked over to Ruka, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou." I whispered, I watched him as he blushed. "Oi baka what time is it?" I asked, looking in Natsume's direction.  
"About time to go have breakfast." He said, and as if on cue my stomach growled. Ruka and Natsume chuckled a bit. I grabbed each of their hands and started dragging them, then paused. I whistled, Midnight then started following us. I didn't care what people thought of me when I have wolf following me.

"Natsume! Ruka-pyon!" Someone yelled. Natsume stood behind me, then moved. I ended up flat on my face with someone on top of me "Midnight..." I growled, the person on top of me was about to feel the wrath of my wolf. I heard a high pitch squeal, I believe it was the person on top of me considering she was no longer on top of me. I got up and watched the girl with pigtails running away from Midnight, I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked at Natsume and Ruka, the looks on their faces told me to stop; afterall they new how hard Midnight could bite. "Midnight! Off with ya!" I shouted, Midnight stopped quickly and ran to my side, then nuzzled my hand with her nose.

"Oi, Polkadots! Hope you like Midnight." Natsume said. Polkadots? Why do I already know what he's on about? I slowly walked up to the girl and saw her collapse on the floor, I flicked her skirt up. "Oi Natsume, it's oranges today!" I grinned, I just watched as the girl immediately shot up and pulled her skirt down a bit yelling "Natsume has an Accomplace! They are both perverts!" and crap like that, I could only sigh and say calmly "No. He's the perv over you. I'm just the one who pervs of Ruka and him." She looked at me in sheer terror as I smiled. Then she gasped "You're the one who slammed a door in my face!" I rolled my eyes "Really? You certainly are slow aren't you..." I said walking back over to Natsume and Ruka, digging my hands into my pockets. Wait, I had pockets. I was still wearing my trousers. Oh well.

Midnight started howling lowly, I sighed "Yes Midnight, I get it! You're hungry!" I ran to the food hall and earned some strange looks. I grabbed several rashers of bacon and some bread, then ran back and threw it to Midnight. She wolfed it down, get it? Wolf? **(A/N: Bad joke)**

"I'm gonna get changed. By the way, do either of you have a belt?" I asked Ruka and Natsume, they both said no, but apparently there should be one in my wardrobe. With that, I ran with Midnight back to my room and threw random items of clothing, that I don't even know where they came from, until I found the belt.

The belt looked as if it were designed for me, it was black and had a silver wolf buckle, I fell in love with it at first sight.  
I put my skirt back on, then fastened the belt around it to stop it from falling down.

The bell that informs students class will be starting soon rang.

Shit. "Midnight Stay Here!" I yelled, dashing out the door not even noticing that Midnight was following me. I barely made it to class, only just before the gay blonde teacher who was supposedly my classes teacher. Even he didn't notice Midnight was following behind me.

He walked into the classroom which surprisingly wasn't havoc at the moment "Okay my lovely students!" He cheered. Silence. "We have a new student, she was supposed to join this class yesterday, but we had a few technical difficulties!" I took a deep breath "You can come in now!" I walked in, I was breathing confidence at the moment. It felt good. "My name is Sora. I recomend not pissing me off!" I said as calmly as possible, I seemed to have a cool look to me. I ran my hand through my hair, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Nobody was saying anything, and all I could do is smirk. That's when I started to hear the class start going 'Ooooh~' I believe I even heard a wolf whistle from one of the boys. I decided that the boy that did that was one brave little git.

Then it was stopped by a wolf howl. 'Oh shit' was written all over my face. Midnight ran in through the door, she responded like a hyper little puppy when she heard a wolf whistle. Which was never good. I heard a girl scream, then saw Midnight jump onto the teachers desk. "Midnight!" I scolded, pinching her ear, which strangely enough calmed her down, "I told you to STAY!"

I heard whispers among the class 'She has a pet wolf?' 'God, if she's that scary, who knows what her Alice might be...' 'She looks stuck up!' I looked among the class and used my bangs to cover my eyes. I didn't want this to happen, for them to talk to each other about me as if I wasn't standing right here! I stared at Natsume and Ruka, they seemed worried, I just started laughing, which made everyone stare at me.

"Yes, well, my name is Sora. This is my pet wolf Midnight, I recomend you don't do a wolf whistle ever again, because she will respnd. If you seem content with talking about me while I'm standing right here..." I pointed to the floor "...Then you can go fuck yourself!" I growled, starting to laugh darkly. I seemed to have made quite a few people crap their pants, and I was loving it.

I walked to the back of the class to take the unnattended seat next to Natsume with Midnight hot on my trail, I had a feeling she wasn't going to leave me today.  
"Yes, I bid you farewell class! Oh yeah, Ruka you're Sora's partner!" Narumi yelled, exiting the classroom.~

As soon as he was gone Midnight jumped onto my lap, I replied with an 'Oof!' sound from where she was so heavy. She sat up with her paws on the desk, if people didn't know I was here they'd think a wolf had joined their class.

I closed my eyes and used Midnight's back as a pillow. What? Her fur is so soft!

I was awoken by more whispering "Sora-chan! Sora-chan!?" It was that pig-tailed girl. "Go away..." I groaned, until Midnight was stolen from me by Ruka. She jumped from me, and where her hind-legs were, you wouldn't blame me for the next thing I said. "Ooof~ Right in the ovaries..." It hurt so bad, I hit my head on the desk. "Sora-chan!?" I turned my head and glared at the girl in front of me "Go away... Oranges..." I grumbled. She pouted, mumbling something about me being as mean as 'Natsume-kun'.

I saw a girl standing behind her, who then hit pig-tails with a gun type of contarption labled 'Baka-Gun 3.0' It looked like it hurt her, so I liked this girl with the ice-cold stare already. I held my hand out to her, with my head still on the desk of course, and she shook my hand. "Sora." I said, only to have her say "Hotaru Imai." I grinned at her, jumped up from my seat and shouted "I like you, you hit this girl round the head!" I pointed to pig-tails. I then started laughing, again.

"Hotaru... Meanie!" I kept laughing, I could see everyone mentally facepalm.

I like this class.

"Ooof~ Midnight! Stop jumping on me!"

* * *

**Please review x I'd appreciate it ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Gakuen Alice ;)**

* * *

I walked to the classroom, Ruka and Natsume left earlier this morning, leaving me to try and remember my own way to class. I failed and ended up on the opposite side of the school. I started panicking because I had no clue where I was, Midnight wasn't with me (She actually stayed in my room!), I was with nobody I trusted, and there is a guy wearing all black that's been following me for the past half an hour. He just kept following me, it was rather creeping me out, especially since he wears a mask, and his lips are black.

I stopped walking, and turned around to look at him. He may have looked scary, but I've been scarier (Word of advice... Don't wake me up alone!) "Excuse me..." I said in a cold tone "...but could you explain why you have been following me for the last half an hour?"  
The black clothed man didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Idiot.

I kept walking, until I finally got to my classroom. I saw Ruka and ran up to him "Hey! Where's Natsume?" I asked, looking around the room for and recieving several glares from girls in the process. "Hi. I don't know where Natsume is... He wasn't in his room, and I've not noticed any sign of him. He was supposed to have already finnished his mission." Ruka mumbled, I could hear some of the worry in his voice I jumped and sat on his desk, finding some way to mess up his hair in the process "What mission?" I then gasped "Is Natsume a Spy!?" Ruka gave me a look that said 'really?' and shook his head "Natsume goes on missions in his Ability class, I don't doupt you would end up like that too."  
I sighed. "Ruka, can you tell Narumi-sensei I won't be here today? I'm gonna look for Natsume." I smirked, jumping off of the desk and running out of the classroom door. I swear I heard Ruka mumble "Oh dear..."

I ran through a bunch of sakura trees, looking for any sign of Natsume. None.

I kept running until I fell when I ran into something. Or should I say, Someone?

"Natsume!?" I gasped, rubbing my head. I actually found him? Oh well, that's goo- OMG HE'S BLEEDING! I saw numerous cuts on his cheeks and a few n his arms. I ran over to him and gave him a hug "Natsume! Baka! What the hell happened?" I spoke into his slightly ripped school uniform. He returned the hug, and said "I'm sorry..." I stared at him, then broke apart the hug when I heard a voice. "Natsume!" The voice was angry and dark, Natsume's eyes widened and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me up with him, and we started to run. What was going on? I didn't know. Why were we running? I didn't know. What happened to Natsume? I DIDN'T F**KING KNOW!

I heard heeled footsteps behind us, and I turned my head to see the guy that was stalking me earlier. "That muthafuckingbastard!" I growled, pulling my hand away from Natsume's and started running back towards the guy in black. "Sora! No!" Natsume yelled from behind me, I ignored him, it was this guys fault Natsume was hurt. I was sure of it.

I jumped into the air, letting gravity help my attack, and kicked the guy in the face which made him fall onto his ass. I landed on my feet on the ground. "Don't you ever hurt my friends again!" I shouted, anger penetrating my walls, I gripped the collar of his shirt and lifted him onto his knees. I reached for his mask, but he caught my hand before I could touch it. I felt a burning sensation on my wrist where he was holding it.  
Oh Shit.  
I then remembered the position he was in. Score! I kicked him in the balls, which got rid of his grip on my wrist. I started running; grabbed Natsume's hand, and ran like hell!

I had run about 5 miles with Natsume running behind me.  
I gasped for air, letting go of Natsume's hand and sliding down against a tree trunk. I looked at my wrist, a black pattern was on it. Fuck.  
I covered my wrist with my sleeve so Natsume couldn't see it, I didn't want anybody to worry about me. "Sora?" I looked up and saw Natsume standing over me "You okay?" I flashed him a smirk "When haven't I been okay?" He cocked an eyebrow, and I stood up "Seriously! I should be asking you?" I laughed. He smiled at me, then started walking before asking "You coming, Kittens?" I laughed "Perverted Baka Neko!"

We started walking back to the dorms, I wasn't gonna leave him with that black clothed dude on the loose. We got to Natsume's room before he sighed "That... was our Ability class teacher." I stood with my mouth agape "Fuck! I'm dead!" He walked into his room and I followed like a lost puppy.  
My mind wandered to what he was gonna do to me.  
What is the mark on my wrist from?  
What is his Alice?

I face-planted Natsume's bed, trying to get the thoughts to go away. His room was actually alot like mine, and strangly enough even his bedsheets smelled the same. What Am I thinking!? Why am I smelling his bedsheets!?

I sighed and saw Natsume getting something out of a chest of drawers, it was the blue bracelet. "Oi, Natsume?" He turned his head towards me "Why have you got the bracelet in your drawer?" I asked, sitting on my knees on his bed.  
He smirked "I don't wear it on missions, I'd prefer not to lose it." I smiled "What goes on with those missions? Why'd you have to do them?" I saw his body stiffen when I asked that, I thought I had upset him "Nevermind!" I said quickly

I got up from his bed and walked over to him, I put my hand on his cheek, just below one of the cuts "Here. Let me help." I said, leading into the bathroom and getting a damp washcloth.  
I put it on his cheek and watched him wince in pain. "Oh come on! Be a man Natsume." I smirked, putting more pressure onto the washcloth on his cheek.  
He smirked back, cocking an eyebrow. I put the washcloth on a different cut, and watched him wince in pain all over again. I sighed "Baka Neko."

* * *

**Please Review! x**


End file.
